Chicago then Forks
by DracoLover14
Summary: Bella was in Chicago when Edward was human. They were together and the sickness separates them. Yeah, I'm not good at summaries. The story is better than the summary. (T: Just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Edward**

Isabella and I were sitting in my mother's kitchen when she walked with tears going down her face.

"Mom what is it?" I asked her while running over to her. She gathered me up in a hug and started sobbing.

"It's your father Edward. He didn't make it. The sickness was too strong for him." She said and started sobbing harder. I swallowed hard and sat my mother down in the chair beside me and I sat down beside her. I felt a small hand on mine and looked up. Isabella was still here. I knew she would never leave me.

"I can go if you want some time to grieve with your mother Edward." She said with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry Isabella to rush you off but that would be great. I will come over later. Tell your father hello from me and my mother." I said with held back sobs. She nodded and stood smoothing her dress down. She walked over and kissed my forehead.

She put her hand on my shoulder and said to the both of us, "I'm sorry for your lose. Edward Sr. was a good man and will be greatly missed." After that she walked out the door with tears going down her face.

My mother put her hand on the table and I put mine in hers and she tightly held on like it was the only thing holding her here.

A couple days passed, the funeral just the day before, and I had something on his mind. I was going to ask for Isabella's hand in marriage. I just had to get Charlie's blessing and my mother's ring.

"Mother, I know this isn't really the time, but I was thinking of asking Isabella to marry me. I know she is a year younger than me but I love her and she will be the only one I ever love. I know I need to talk to Charlie but I wanted to know if it was alright with you." I asked while biting my bottom lip something that Isabella and I share.

For the first time ever since she got told my father died she smiled at me and said, "That would be wonderful. She would make a great Mrs. Mason. And she would be great for you my son." She took her engagement ring that my father gave her and laid it in the palm of my hand. "Use this if Charlie says yes." I smiled at her.

"I'm going to go ask right now. I love you mom." I said and walked out the door. It wasn't a far walk to the Swan residence so I was there in about five minutes. I walked up the stairs and after a deep breath I knocked. I only had to wait a few minutes until Charlie Swan answered the door.

"Mr. Swan, I was wondering if I could talk to you." I said more confident than how I felt at the moment.

"Of course Edward what is it?" He asked.

I took another deep breath and looked him straight in the eye and said, "Sir, I want your blessing to marry your daughter. I love her. I can't do anything without her, thinking she is going to marry someone else before me, pains me inside, and leaves an ache every time I am to think about it. I will take care of her and cherish her like she is the only one in the world. But, I would like to know that you agree to it first. I know she is a year younger than me, I'll wait to marry but I would love to call her my fiancé even right now so all the guys know not to mess with her. I would be her best friend, her shoulder to cry on when she needed it or whatever else she needs I will be there for her."

Charlie looked at me and smiled, "I give you my blessing and that was one heck of a speech you gave their son."

I sighed and said, "Thank you sir. May I ask where she is?"

"She is at the store right now. She'll be back soon you can stay here if you want or you can go on home. I'll send her over when she gets back. And Edward, I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was a great man. You remind me a lot of him." I couldn't stop the couple of tears that came down my face when I heard Charlie say that.

"Thank you Charlie. I would greatly appreciate it if you did tell her to come over. I'm going to take to the meadow that isn't too far from here."

"Just make sure she is home on time." He said with a playful stern look.

"Yes sir." I said with a small smile and walked back home.

**Bella **

I was walking inside with the grocery's I got when I ran into Charlie.

"Sorry dad. I didn't see you there." I said with a faint blush on my cheeks.

He smiled at me and took the groceries and said, "Edward was looking for you. I told him I would send you on down to his house when you got back. It sounded pretty important."

"Well, I'll just get cleaned up then go." I said and walked up the stairs to my room. My room was simple. It had a desk in one corner, a bed in another corner, a window facing the front yard and a dresser in another corner of the room. I grabbed a new dress from my dresser and slipped off my old one. I slipped on the new dress and redid my hair. I pulled it up into a tight bun. I walked out and went back into the kitchen.

"I'm going now. I'll see you when I get back." I said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, be careful." He said and I walked out the door.

I couldn't help but wonder what Edward needed. Last I seen him was at the funeral. Everyone was in traditional funeral clothes, the all black attire. It wasn't a far walk to the Masons. They had a beautiful two-story house that had a half wrapped around porch with chairs and swings. I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited until Edward was at the door. When I saw him I smiled. He looked up and I saw him smiling and in his eyes I could see nervousness.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing, Mother I'm going out. I'll be back." He said looking back to the room he was just in. Elisabeth walked into the room where they were.

"Don't be out late!" She said and smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her cheek. He walked back over and took my hand and led me out the door.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked. He looked over at me, smiled and tapped the side of his nose. I huffed and I heard him chuckle. While on our way to the place, that only Edward knew where we were going, many people were looking at us. All the older people with smiles and whispering to whoever was beside them about what a great couple we are or some of the younger men looking at Edward with hatred for some reason and lastly all the girls looking at me with envy because of Edward. We didn't pay any mind. We walked up to the corner of the woods and walked up the path someone had made.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get there." He replied while still walking holding back branches so I could walk on by.

It didn't take us long to get to the center of the meadow we had just arrived to because Edward apparently knew the path well. Everything was bright in color despite the time we were in with the sickness going around. While I was turning and looking around he got down on one knee and when I turned back to face him my face was filled with surprise and shock. He smiled up at me and pulled out his mothers ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have known you since we were just little kids and I never want to be away from you. Nothing will keep us apart. I will always be there for you. Be your best friend, your shoulder to cry on, or just to be there with you when ever you need me. So Isabella, will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" He said and I could feel the tears going down my face.

I had a big smile on my face and said, "Yes! Yes! I love you Edward Anthony Mason!"

He got up with an even bigger smile on his face and slipped the ring on my finger. He rose my hand up and kissed the ring then pulled me closer and kissed me gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next one, tell me what you think in a review or PM.. :)**

* * *

**Edward**

I twirled us around and I heard her giggle. I smiled when I heard it. I set her down and saw her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. I had a feeling mine were sparkling too.

"Let's go tell everyone Edward!" She said with a big smile and I couldn't stop the smile that came up on my face as well.

"Of course my lady, whatever my lady wants she shall get." I said and took her hand. She giggled at my playfulness. I led her out of the woods and back to town. I only let go of her hand to hold branches back. When we made it back to town I offered my arm to her and she slid her arm through mine. When we walked by some of the older people they would look at our arms and see the ring and tell us congratulations. We would thank them and then we would say our parting words and leave.

When we got to Isabella's house we walked up the stairs and walked in. We heard Charlie talking to someone and then three people's laughter was heard. We looked at each other then walked into the other room after taking each other's hands.

My mom was the third person we heard.

"Well, this makes it easier doesn't it Isabella?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"I guess it does Edward." She said and let out a small giggle.

"Isabella and I have some great news. We are going to get married." I said while looking into her eyes. We were both smiling real big at each other. Elisabeth and Renee got her to come over to them for a little bit while I was left to sit near Charlie. We just watched the women get over emotional and happy and praised how Elisabeth's ring looked on her hand. When Isabella said Elisabeth's ring she was corrected quickly about how it was on her hand now so it was now hers. She would blush and look down then she would smile.

"You better take care of her son. She is my only kid and I don't want to see her heart broken." Charlie said not looking at me just looking at his two girls.

"I would never hurt her sir." I said looking at my Isabella with a smile.

It was getting dark out when Elizabeth said me and her should leave.

"Make sure you come back so we can plan her wedding together! I'm sure Isabella doesn't really care about all the plans anyway." Renee said with a smile and a hug to Elizabeth and a small wave.

"I will. Bye Charlie, Isabella." She said and walked out the door and down the steps and waited for me. I was saying bye to Isabella.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." I said and kissed her forehead. I smiled and waved to Charlie and walked out to my mother. I offered my arm to her and walked her home. But before we got to far I turned and Saw Isabella closing the door with a smile.

Weeks had gone by and my mother started to show signs of the sickness. I had rushed her to the hospital where she had stayed since. I was a worried mess. I was constantly there or with Isabella. I knew Isabella thought I was going to get sick and she was just as worried as I was about my mother. She had even come to visit once or twice with me. For the first few weeks I had visited we all thought I was immune to it because I wasn't showing symptoms from being there so much but that changed when I went in with a pained expression.

"I've got it. I can't be around people. I'll get them sick too." I said to one of the elderly that were working when I started coughing violently. When I pulled my hand away there was blood on it.

"Let's go sir. What is your name? And is there anyone we can contact about this?" The elderly asked as they led me somewhere.

"I'm Edward Mason. My mother is already in here and my father has past recently because of the dieses. There is one person. Isabella Swan. She is my fiancée." I said. "If you wouldn't mind could I be in the same room as my mother?"

"Of course you can sir. I will send someone to fetch your fiancée. She is probably worried she hasn't heard from you yet." The man said and led me to my mother's room. She looked at me sadly.

"My poor baby, I'm so sorry. If I wasn't in here than you wouldn't have needed to be here to catch it." She said and tried to get up but was too weak.

"It's ok mother. It's not your fault. I just hope Isabella will be ok. Someone is supposed to go and get her for me. If I'm not awake when she gets here just tell her to wake me. I won't mind as long as it is her or you." I said and lay down and closed my eyes and soon enough I had fallen asleep.

**Bella**

I was sitting in my bedroom at my desk writing in my diary when I heard a knock at the door. I knew my father was at work and my mother was in town so I walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Hello ma'am, are you Isabella Swan?" The man asked and I nodded. "I was sent here to tell you about an Edward Mason. He admitted himself to the hospital. He has the sickness ma'am. He asked for someone to come and get you."

"I'll be right there." I said and walked inside to get a shawl and wrapped it around myself. I walked back out and saw the man was already gone but I didn't care. I went straight to the hospital. I walked up to one of the elderly and asked what room Edward Mason was in.

"He is in the same room as his mother. May I ask who you are?" The doctor asked.

"I'm his fiancée Isabella Swan." I said and saw him go deep into thought.

"Your parents don't happen to be Charlie and Renee Swan?" He asked.

"Yes that is my parents. Why what has happened to them?" I asked. This couldn't be happening, first Edward Sr., then Elizabeth, now Edward and her parents.

"I'm sorry to say this but they got admitted earlier. They are asleep right now. We were going to send someone for you but now you know. So how about you visit your fiancée then visit your parents. Let them sleep a bit." He said and I nodded and walked in a daze to Elizabeth's, now Edward and Elizabeth's room.

When I got there he was asleep. I looked over at Elizabeth and she was looking at Edward.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. It's my entire fault. I-" She said but I interrupted her.

"It isn't your fault that he loves you. And that you loved Edward Sr. That is how you all got it. Not by being around them but by just being in this place. So it isn't your fault Edward is sick. And I just know he is going to try and get me to stay away because he will not want me sick. But, I am going to be here every day until one of you four die. Then arrange a funeral then be here again." I said and could feel the slight tears going down my face.

"Ok. I won't blame myself. What do you mean by four? Is it not just Edward and me?" Elizabeth asked and I shook my head and could feel more tears going down my face.

"No, my parents are also here now. I didn't even know until I got here. I thought they were just at work and in town. I guess this thing does spread quickly. But how do I not have it yet? Am I one of the ones who are immune?" I asked and sighed. "You should rest Elizabeth I will just come back later."

"No you will not. Edward said if he fell asleep to wake him up if it was either you or me but I will do as you suggested. I will rest while you talk to Edward. That way I know he is in good hands. There is a cloth and water and the table if he starts to get to hot." Elizabeth said and closed her eyes.

I turned towards Edward. He looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't stop the small sad smile. I walked up to him and pulled the chair that was next to Elizabeth next to him. I put my hand into his and squeezed it.

"Edward, will you wake up for me? Please?" I asked and looked up at his face. I heard him grunt a little and couldn't stop the small sad giggle.

"Isabella?" He asked in a tired voice and opened his eyes. I looked into his emerald green eyes that were normally so bright with life and now they were dull and he had only been in here for a day. Just how fast did the sickness really spread through someone?

"Yes it's me." I said and he smiled.

"Good. I want you to stay away from here. So you do not get sick. Please do not argue. Do it for me love." He said and I just shook my head.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that. If I cannot visit you then I will just visit my parents. They also got admitted today." I said with tears going down my face.

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Well, I am sure glad that I enjoy your company so much or I might have just gotten tired of you my lady." He said and I laughed. He smiled when he heard it.

I stayed for a few more hours then told him that I was going to go visit my parents but that I would be back tomorrow. He nodded and I kissed his forehead which was burning up. Before I left I got the rag and wetted it then put it on his head. He tried to back away from it but gave up.

"I love you Edward." I said and walked out to find my parents room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next one! Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

**Bella **

It's been a couple more weeks and two funerals have been held, one for Charlie Swan and the other for Renee Swan. They were both gone and all I had left was Elizabeth and Edward who both had gotten worse for wear. Elizabeth kept trying to tell me to take care and be healthy. Grow up to be something amazing. I would stop her and tell her, 'Just you wait. You'll see me do something good, even Edward.' Then I would have to go. I missed the smile Elizabeth sent me. And that was the last thing I had said to Elizabeth Mason for when I came back the next day she was gone. And now it was just Edward. We were now both orphans but we still had each other for now.

Edward was doing worse a few days after Elizabeth died. When I was there he would try to act all cheerful and happy but I could see the forcedness of it. I would smile sadly that he would fake just for me. I would stand and kiss his forehead.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear, and pulled away. I tried walking away but my wrist was grabbed but the hold wasn't too hard. I turned and faced him and saw him with a slight real smile slight grimace on his face.

"I love you too Isabella. Please hear me out. If I die, I want you to move on. I want you to live your life as you would have with me. Please for me love. Keep the ring, to prove that even when I die I still love you. And maybe just one day I will see you again and that ring will show to me who exactly you are if your beautiful face doesn't first." He said looking right into my eyes that had tears going down them. All I could do was nod due to the lump in my throat. He let go of my wrist and I looked at him one more time then walked out the door.

I went right home and took a bath. I got into a night gown and went to bed. I had many nightmares about Edward being gone. Walking in and seeing him not there anymore. I woke up with a start and got ready for the day. Putting on a dress and pulling my hair into a tight bun. It was something quick and easy to do. I walked out and headed to the hospital not noticing the stares or pointing people were doing. The pitying looks from the older people and whispers from the younger. I walked straight in and right to his room only to see nothing. I just stood there, staring, in denial. I couldn't believe it. My recent nightmare had turned into realty. I started shaking then I heard sobs coming from somewhere. I didn't realize it was me. I fell down onto my knees and put my head into my hands. I couldn't believe it, first Edward Sr., then my parents, then Elizabeth and now Edward. One of the elderly came and picked me up and sat me on one of the beds and sat with me while I cried.

When I stopped I looked up at him and asked him one thing, "When?"

"Last night." He said and I nodded.

"I need to go home." I said and stood up. He stood up with me to stabilize me just in case I started swaying.

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" He asked me with concern on his face. I just shook my head. Not able to reply. "OK. I am so sorry for your losses Ms. Swan. I hear you were about to get married?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Excuse me, I am sorry but I do need to head home now." I said and walked out of the hospital.

I knew I had tears on my face but didn't bother to wipe them off. I knew I wouldn't be able to do what Edward asked. I knew I would only love him and not move on. How could I? He was the one I loved with all my heart and won't stop until I die. I will try to be happy, but that is the only thing I can really do. I took a deep breath when I walked into my house. I knew it was early but I was so emotionally tired that I went up to my bed without even changing clothes and fell into a fit full sleep.

It's been a whole year since Edward, Elizabeth, my parents, and Edward Sr. had died. I was also now seventeen. I wasn't what Edward had asked me to be. I didn't really talk to anyone anymore, but I hardly talked to them even before Edward died. I would force a smile all the time. And the only time I would truly smile was when I was thinking about them, my love and family. Oh how I missed them dearly. How I would do anything to see them again.

I sighed and decided to take a walk out in the woods. I walked and walked and didn't realize how dark it was getting because the trees were so thick where I was. I heard a noise and stopped. I looked around to see if I could see if there was anything but didn't see anything. I took a deep breath. 'I am probably just hearing things.' I thought and turned around to head home when I heard the noise again. And faintly you could hear someone walking or running closer. Then I felt something on my neck. Like something had bite me. Then I felt the pain, the scorching pain that felt like you were on fire. I held in my screams so no one would come out here and have to deal with the same fate as me.

It felt like forever but really it was three days. My heart stopped beating and when I opened my eyes everything was so much clearer and I was able to see so much, every little speck of dirt and every little line on a leaf that was far away. I heard a noise to my right and hopped up. I heard the things heart racing and ran over to it and jumped up into a tree. I breathed in and smelt its sweet scent from all the way from the tree. I focused on its neck and lunged. I sunk my teeth into its neck through the fat and fur and tasted the blood. I drained it dry then pulled it away. I saw it was a mountain lion.

I looked down to check my clothes before what I had just done really sat in my mind. I gasped and ran off to the nearest water hole that was nearby. When I ran I had a split thought that I was running faster than I ever had. I stopped near the waterhole and I looked down and my eyes went wide. The reflection in the water did too. I raised an eyebrow and the reflection did also. I realized it was me. She now had bright ruby eyes and was even paler than what I was. I backed away from it and really checked my clothes this time. I didn't have any tears or anything on it but it was really dirty and I could do with a bath for my hair.

I didn't know for sure what I was but I did have a feeling it wasn't good, and it was something I had believed to be a myth like a Vampire. That is the most likely explanation since I just drank an animal's blood and because of my new speed and strength.

I took a deep breath, even though it felt a little strange to me now and I could smell the earthy scent around me, and then ran off towards where I thought town was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next one. Tell me what you think! Review, follow, favorite! :)**

* * *

**Edward**

It has been ninety years since I was changed. Following the people I thought of as family. We were all in the cafeteria of the place we had been in for at least a year, Forks, Washington. No one came near us or really talked to us much anymore, but it doesn't mean I can't hear their thoughts.

_Wonder if Tyler will notice my shirt? _

_I wish Mike would just ask me out already!_

_I need to study for my English test. But before I do that when I get home I need to check on my brothers. _

Some thoughts were ok to listen to, but some of them well, we won't get into that. I shook my head to clear it of my own thoughts and looked at my family.

Alice was next to Jasper with a big smile on her face and she was singing the National Anthem in her head in many different languages. That is how I knew she was hiding something. I raised an eyebrow at her but she shook her head. Oh well. I would just ask tomorrow. I wasn't in the mood to do much at the moment. Ninety years ago today was when I proposed to her, my Isabella. I wonder how she went on with her life, if she met anyone new, if she had any kids that looked like her with her chocolate eyes. I sighed, but not loud enough for the others to hear. I could feel the agony of not seeing her creeping up in me and knew I had to think of something else. But I couldn't. She was the last thing I saw before I was turned besides Carlisle. Her with my mother's ring on her finger with her beautiful face covered with worry.

Apparently my emotions were changing more than I thought because Jasper sent a wave of calm at me.

'_You ok, brother?' _He thought and I just nodded.

"What is it?" Emmett asked with a look of slight worry on his face.

"Nothing Emmett, just thinking about something, I won't be going home with you guys. I have something to do." I said and they all nodded.

'_Why he is always leaving on this particular day is beyond me. Wonder why he doesn't tell us where he goes.' _I heard Rosalie thinking but I decided to ignore her. I knew she was just worried but I didn't really want to tell them all something so private to me. I had kept this secret for ninety years except maybe from Alice. Stupid Pixie.

We sat there for another couple of minutes when the bell rang. I got up and went straight to Biology without even saying bye to my family.

When I got in there my desk was empty. Since I was the only one that sat there I had the whole thing to myself. I walked straight in and put my books on the empty side and grabbed one of the notebooks and a pen. Sure we didn't have to take notes or anything since we had all graduated high a hundred times, but it made it easier to fit in if it looked like we were doing something.

Mr. Banner call for attention and started with the lesson. I know it was sort of cheating but I got all the notes from his head.

**Bella**

Ninety years can do a lot to a person. One thing it can do for you is make your life fun and you can see everything that happens. Or you can do that thing so many times and get bored of it. Take high school for example. I have been through high school more times than I feel like counting it. I could but I don't feel like it as I was looking for a house to buy in this little rainy town of Forks, Washington. I came here because I had been traveling and staying places but I got lonely and I didn't want people to realize I wasn't ageing. But here was the perfect place for a vampire like me to live. It was constant rain and cloud cover and there were many animals to eat from.

In all my years I hadn't drank a human's blood. I came close a couple times but that was when instead of going to high school I went to collage getting a medical degree or a motion picture degree, but that one was just for the heck of it, and I was studying and hadn't feed in about five to six days. I ran into a nomad couple a couple of years ago and saw how close they were and asked about it. They told me all about mates and how they were the only one for you in your life.

I couldn't stop the agony. I remembered some from my human life but the clearest thing I could remember was Edward. And how today was the day he proposed. I wore the ring on my left middle finger that way people didn't look at it strange. As the years grew on, getting married at a young age wasn't really accepted anymore like it was back then.

I was at the last house with the sales person and I stopped and smiled at it. It reminded me of mine and Edwards houses combined from Chicago.

"I'll take this one." I said not even looking at the person. The house was two stories and I saw a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and dining room in the bottom story through the window.

"I need you to sign these papers. Are you going to pay in cash or are you going to come down to the office and pay with a card?" The real estate agent asked.

"I'll pay cash. We can go inside my new house." I said with a smile and he smiled at my enthusiasm but could feel slight fear coming off of him. He led the way and pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. He walked into the dining room and put the papers down on the table in front of one seat and sat in another. I walked over at a human fast pace and sat down. I signed the papers quickly and got the total out of my purse. I saw the surprise on his face about just pulling out a lot of money out of a purse where it could easily be stolen. He took the money and handed me the keys.

"Well, congrats on your new house. And hope you get settled in soon." He said with a smile and walked out the door. I looked around just standing in place until I heard him leave then I ran at vampire speed and saw the whole house quickly. On the second story there were two bedrooms, another bathroom, and a study. The study was perfect for all the pictures I had collected over the years and all my books. I ran back out to my car and speed off to my old home and saw the moving people already there waiting.

"I need the couch, the bed, the washer and dryer, the TV stand, the TV, all the books that are in boxes, a couple of boxes of clothes, and all the paintings that are in boxes to go on your truck while I get some of my clothes and some of the other books and paintings." I directed and they nodded and started working. I had to do everything at a human pace so it took a little while but soon everything was in my new house. They helped me bring everything inside and I told them I could move everything around myself and they all nodded again. I couldn't help the thought that they all didn't like to talk. They all just nod or shrug.

When they left I started speeding around the room getting everything how I wanted it. It didn't take long so I went out for a hunt. I got two elk, a deer, and a bear and now I am stuffed. I went back home and grabbed my cell phone to call the local high school.

They picked up after about the fifth ring. I guess it was expected to be slightly busy since it is a school day.

"Forks High, How can I help you?" A woman answered and I had to fake a deep voice to pretend like my 'dad'.

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan. And I am calling to enroll my daughter Isabella Swan into school." I said in a quite convincing voice.

"Well, Mr. Swan I'll just need some information and she can just start tomorrow." She said and started asking things like my birthday, my previous class courses and other things like that. It didn't take long so we said our parting words and hung up. I sighed and plopped down onto the couch. I grabbed the TV remote for something to do and flicked through the channels. I landed on a show about wedding dresses and watched it. It just fit since I got proposed to and all.

Now that I had nothing to keep me busy except the show my thoughts about Edward came back full force this time. The feeling my heart is going to explode since I'm never going to see him again. How I wish I could just see him one more time.

I sighed again and turned off the TV. I couldn't stand the thought of weddings right now since I would never have one with the man I truly and deeply loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward**

The final bell had just rung and I headed out to the car to meet up with my family. They were all already there.

_Want me to drive Edward so you can get out of the car quicker? _Alice asked me through her thoughts. All I did was nod. _I'll drop you off wherever you say stop at. _

I slightly smiled at her and got into the passenger seat with Alice getting in the front seat. The others didn't say anything. They just went with it. Alice pulled out of the parking spot and then pulled of the slight hill the school was on. We drove about a mile and a half when I told her to pull over.

"Tell Carlisle one word." I said and took a deep breath, that I didn't needed, because normally I tell him myself because I normally don't go to school on this day but I made myself. I know when I say the word I have to say the others will get closer to where I go. "Tell him Chicago." After that I sped out the car and headed straight to the meadow.

It took me about two or three hours running since it was so far from Forks. I walked to the middle and sat down. It didn't look as beautiful as it did with Isabella with me. I laid back and closed my eyes, picturing her with me. This time I didn't think about her chocolate eyes or how her cheeks would blush. I thought about maybe, if she had gotten sick too and Carlisle knew we were engaged, how she would look like one of us. With her paler skin then how it was, golden eyes from feeding off of animals. How it would feel like to spend forever with her. To never lose her to sickness like she thought she lost me to.

I stood up and walked the path that was still there and walked straight into town. It was a lot different now. But mine and Isabella's houses were still there. No one lived in them. They believed Isabella's was haunted for some reason. I could never get the story out of them and people didn't really like to come around me if they could help it.

I walked straight up the steps running my hand up the banister. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked like the pieces of my past I could remember and every piece involved her, the table where I asked my mother for her ring, and the parlor where we would just sit and read and talk. Going farther into the house I walked up the stairs and went straight to the attic. I pulled down the string to the folded up ladder and walked up them.

I looked around at all the boxes that were just crammed up here. Some boxes had faded wording on them and others didn't have words at all. I went to the closest box and opened it. It had some old clothes like dresses, shirts, trousers, some jewelry and diamonds. I could only guess that these were my mothers and fathers things. I looked around and saw something covered up with a cloth and walked over to it. I pulled the cloth off and my dead heart broke. It was a painting of me and Isabella. We were smiling it was before the sickness hit. I'm pretty sure I was about sixteen and she was just fifteen. I lightly touched her face and brought my hand back. I looked at myself and saw that in the painting I had my bright Emerald eyes.

I turned away to look through more boxes. I walked to one that had writing on it and it said 'Edward Mason' I opened the box and saw a few books, papers, and what looked like a journal. I picked up the papers and they looked like notes being past between people by how much they are crinkled. Like someone kept folding and on folding them. I put them back into the box and stood up. I didn't realize how much time had passed and when I went back down the ladder with the painting and the box full of my things it was twilight. I knew I would need someone to come and get me because I couldn't carry both of these things and with that thought I heard a knock.

I walked to the door and opened it. Carlisle was standing there.

"Alice said you would need someone at your old house. Since I was the only one to really know where you lived I volunteered." He said and I nodded.

"There are a couple things I wanted to bring with me and I couldn't carry them and run at the same time." I said and led him into the house where the ladder was still down. The box and painting was at the end. I ran up the ladder grabbed a cloth and threw it over the painting before Carlisle could see it. I would show everyone when I got home. It was time for them to know why I always leave.

"There are more boxes up in the attic that say my name if you could grab those and bring them to your car." I said and he nodded. I took the first box and the painting out and put them into the back seat of his Mercedes. I walked back inside and saw Carlisle coming back down the stairs with four boxes and took them to his car. I went up and grabbed the first box I looked in and went back down. When I came back next year I would grab more. This was enough for now. I put the box down and closed the ladder back up.

I picked up the box and saw Carlisle in the doorway waiting.

"Got everything you wanted?" He asked and I nodded. We walked out and I put the box in the back seat with the first box and the painting while Carlisle got into the driver's seat. I got into the passenger seat and we drove off.

It took about seven hours having to stop for gas to get home. When we pulled up in front of the house Esme ran and hugged me then turned to Carlisle to hug and kiss him. I opened the back door and pulled out the painting and first box while Carlisle opened the trunk and started getting the boxes from there. Esme grabbed the last one that was in the back seat and took inside to put it in my room. I went straight to my room and laid the box down but I didn't let go of the painting. Carlisle came into the room with the last box and laid it on my couch and walked out after putting his hand on my shoulder.

I knew I had to tell them about it, where I have been going for the past ninety years on this very day. So I held on to the painting and went down stairs and into the family room where everyone was.

"What's that Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'll get to that Esme." I said with a small smile. I went into the dining room and grabbed a chair so I could put the painting on it.

"I think it is time for all of you to know where I go every year on this day. In the car you heard me say Chicago. As you all know that is where I used to live back in the early nineteen hundreds. As you also know I was born in 1901 and I was turned in 1918 due to the sickness that was going around. But what you all don't know is how I got sick and that there was a girl named Isabella Marie Swan." I paused when I heard the girls gasp.

_Why didn't you tell me? _I heard Carlisle thinking.

"I didn't want you to regret. There was no hope for me anyway and she was immune to it. My father, I think, was the first one to get sick and he died a week after he had it. My mother came home when I was in the Kitchen with Isabella. She knew that we needed some time alone and left. A couple days after the funeral I asked my mother for her engagement ring that my father gave to her, as you know getting married at a young age was common back then. She gave me the ring and I went and got Charlie's blessing. I said a big speech too. He gave it to me and when Isabella got home from the market I took her somewhere I only knew about. It was a meadow not far away from town and that is where I proposed to her and she said yes. Then it all went downhill. My mother got sick and we were constantly visiting. For awhile everyone thought were both immune to it, Isabella and I. Until I started getting sick. I admitted myself and sent someone to get her. When she got there I tried to get her to stay away but when she said both of her parents were sick and that she would be here anyway, I couldn't fight her anymore. She was too stubborn. I don't really remember much else but I found this in the attic of my old house." I said and removed the cover. I heard gasps but I didn't turn to see who did. I was looking at the picture of Isabella.

"She's beautiful Edward." Esme whispered and I couldn't stop the small sad chuckle.

"She would have disagreed with you. She thought she was so plain and normal. She even said once that she didn't deserve me." I said finally turning around.

"You loved her very much didn't you? I can feel it from you, the agony of not seeing her, the love from just even seeing a picture of her. " Jasper asked and I looked at him and said,

"I still do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

All I did last night was hunt, watch TV, read, and think about Edward. So now I was driving up the tiny hill that led to Forks High Home of the Spartans. I park in front of the office building and got out of the car. I walked in with the normal human get up for this type of weather, thick jacket and gloves. I walked up the desk and saw a chubby woman with frizzy red hair and glasses hanging around her neck. She was just in a t-shirt and jeans. Well, I guess they don't care what you wear so that's a plus. I have actually been to a school they made you wear uniforms and I hated it.

She looked up and I saw her eyes go wide slightly.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. My dad said he talked to on the phone and that all the papers were ready and schedule was lined out." I said and she nodded.

"Yes dear, here is a map of the school and one second and I will print your schedule." She said and I looked down at the map to memorize it. She came back a couple minutes later with the schedule and sat down and drew out the best route I could take. I smiled but not showing all my teeth. She was being so nice and I didn't want to scare her.

"I need you to get this slip sign by all your teachers and brought back here." She said and I nodded and thanked her and walked out the door. I noticed more people had come so I pulled out of my spot to get into one of the student spots. I pulled up beside a silver Volvo and it looked very nice. I glanced around real quick to see if anyone was near it so I could picture a face with the car or the car with face one. I got out and grabbed my backpack out of the backseat.

I could already hear the whispers.

"_She's so hot"_

"_Wonder if she'll go out with me."_

"_Why is she so pretty?"_

"_She looks like the Cullen's."_

That last one I heard made me almost stop. Were there more vampires here? And if so do they drink from animals too? I couldn't help the slight excitement of meeting them. I had been so lonely and only met a few others but I mostly stayed to myself. I walked slightly faster hoping to get a look at them. By the way the person said it there is obviously more than one. I walked into my first class but didn't smell anyone that smelled like a vampire. I sighed. And sat down at my seat and looked straight ahead. Hopefully no one would try to talk to me.

The class went by faster than expected and so did the rest of them until it was time for lunch. I met this one girl named Jessica who honestly I wasn't really fond of. By the way she was talking you could tell she was talking to me since I was new and some big star right now. They would soon come to their senses about me and stay away. When we walked into the room I smelled five unfamiliar scents and looked around until my eyes landed on them. My excitement rose. Here they were. And I would finally be able to meet them. I have waited all day.

"Um, who are they?" I asked Jessica before we waited in the line, even though I wasn't going to get anything.

"They are the Cullen's. The blonds are twins named Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The pixie looking one is Alice Cullen; the big one is Emmet Cullen and last but not least is Edward Cullen. He is totally gorgeous."

When she said Edward my head snapped up until I was looking straight at him, my Edward.

"Excuse me; I am going to go meet them myself." I said and headed straight to their table my eyes only Edward and he was looking right back.

**Edward**

We walked into the Cafeteria and I didn't even bother to get anything and went straight to our table and sat down. They all got their props and came to sit down with me. Alice was almost jumping in her seat but every time one of us asked what it was she would just shake her head and smile at me. I must admit it was starting to get a little creepy.

Then I smelled an unfamiliar scent I looked around but didn't see anything so I looked back at my family. Then I heard Jessica Stanly talking to someone about us. I looked up and saw something I thought I would never see again. It can't be. I must be imaging things. But she was looking over at us, looking right at me with her golden eyes. I could feel the others looking at me. My emotions were going everywhere. Hope, love, joy, excitement, worry, dread those the most dominant. I was worried how she got turned and dreaded that she had to spend her life alone most likely.

She walked right up to our table and sat down beside me, our eyes never leaving each others.

"How? I went to the hospital and you were gone." She asked and I saw the venom gather in her eyes but knew it would never fall.

"Carlisle, I wouldn't have made it much longer, I would have dead that night anyway. He took me away from there that night and changed me. But, I never forgot you in these ninety years apart. How are you here? How did you live your life after I was gone?" I asked and she looked away. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell my story later. It's not very interesting, but introduce me to your family." She said and she pulled her hands up from her lap and put them on the table.

My eyes went straight to her left hand. It was still there, but now it was on her middle finger. Guess she didn't want people to say anything about it to her. I couldn't stop the smile that came up on my face.

"You kept it on." I said and she nodded.

"How could I take it off? When the one I truly loved gave it to me?" She said with her own smile.

I looked up at the others and they all had different facial expressions. Alice looked like she was about to jump around like a kid in a candy store, or like her when she sees a sale on her favorite clothes store. Jasper looked like he was high on love. Guess that was expected because of me and Isabella. Emmet looked excited to have another sister. Rosalie was the more complex one. She looked happy. I expected her to be worried we were just letting someone close without getting to know them first.

"Well, the pixie one, is Alice, she can see the future. The one who looks high is Jasper, he can feel emotions and that's why he is like that. The big one there is Emmet, he has like super strength or something. And the one beside him here is Rosalie. And you already know me. And I can read minds." I said and tried to hear her but I couldn't. "Except yours."

"I'm a mental shield. Any gift that deals with the mind doesn't affect me and I can project it. And I don't know who you are. Care to elaborate?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Well, I am Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. And it's a pleasure to meet you again Ms. Isabella Marie Swan, was soon to be Mrs. Mason." I said and she smiled.

The bell rung and we all stood up. I turned to Isabella.

"What class do you have next?" I asked and she answered right away, "Biology." I smiled.

"Well, let me lead the way. You have it with me." I said and she smiled.


End file.
